A Christmas Warble
A Christmas Warble er et Holiday event som ble sluppet 21.12.09 klokken 15.30. Det er også kjent som 2009 Christmas event. thumb|Døra inn til Land Of Snow. Event I eventet må man gå inn i et skap som fantes i Varrock, Falador eller Draynor Village. Når man har annkommet Land of Snow må man gå sammen med en Snow imp. Man får vite at all maten er stjålet, Santa Claus er kidnappet, og festen til Queen of Snow er ødelagt. Spilleren får så vite at det var Ebenezer Scourge som gjorde det, fordi han er egoistisk og hater jula. Sammen med impen bestemmer spilleren seg for at de skal konfrontere Ebenezer Scourge. Når man kommer ti huset til Scourge, finner man Santa låst inne i en kasse midt i inngangshallen. Scourge er i rommet til venstre for der nissen er, han tar deg for å være ulovlig på hans eiendom, og teleporterer vekk. Så foreslår impen at spilleren skal kle seg ut som et spøkelse, da må man søke gjennom huset til Scourge for å finne Chains, Needle, Thread og Bedsheets. Bruk chains på bedsheets så lages Christmas ghost antrekket. Så må spilleren finne ut en feil fra fortiden til Scourge, noe som han angrer på. Da må man snakke med Queen of Snow som forteller historien om hvordan Scourge knuste hjertet hennes. Så må spilleren gå opp trappen i huset, for å konfrontere Scourge. Når spilleren konfronterer Scourge, sier han at det er lenge siden han stoppet å bry seg om Queen of Snow og han kaster en forbannelse på alle gjestene på festen, der de blir fanget i ild. Spilleren må da gå til festen og fylle buckets med vann fra fontenen der, for å få Bucket of icy water, og bruke det på gjestene i riktig rekkefølge. Impen tenker så ut at vi skal bruke Tiny Thom for å vise Scourge hvordan han skader mennesker i nåtiden. Siden Thom er slik en bortskjemt gutt, blir ikke Scourge overbevist og sier at dette beviser at han gjorde rett i å ødelegge julen. Impen sier så at det ikke er noen vits å vise han hva han har gjort eller det han gjør, for det vet han jo. Så vi skal vise han fremtiden. Når man kommer til han for tredje gang, sier man ikke noe, man bare gjør scary emotes. Til slutt når man viser han graven hans(med hjelp av imp-magi) begynner han å angre seg og gir tilbake alt. Når man så snakker med Santa Claus, som har blitt løslatt og står ved festen, sier han at det er gave til spilleren og impen under juletreet. thumb|Juletreet med gaver under. Når man åpner pakken finner man Candy cane og impen får et skjerf. thumb|left|400px|Belønningen Belønning * Christmas ghost hood * Christmas ghost top * Christmas ghost bottoms * Candy cane * Dramatic point emote * Freeze og Snowman dance emotene hvis du ikke har dem allerede. Gjester ved festen * Queen of Snow * Santa Claus * General Bentnoze * General Wartface * Louis the Camel * Sir Amik Varze * Cook * Partygoer * Jack Frost * Tiny Thom * Betty Trivia * Når man trykket Examine på døra inn til Land of Snow, sto det: ”Could this be a portal to another world or is it just a cupboard?” * Inngangsdøra til Land of Snow er en referanse til Legenden om Narnia. * Karakterene Tiny Thom og Ebenezer Scourge er en referanse til Tiny Tim and Ebenezer Scrooge, som er karakterer i A Christmas Carol av Charles Dickens. Hele eventet er bygd rundt denne historien, og navnet "A Christmas Warble" er et spill på tittelen "A Christmas Carol". * Man kan snakke med Louis the Camel hvis man har Camulet, om man ikke har det vil han bare stirre på deg.